The Untold Story of Isabella Lestrange
by RAB01
Summary: She had the power to do to something very few others could ever do. Unite. Isabella Lestrange's, the sister of Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, story was almost forgotten by those who were at Hogwarts during the Marauders' era. Almost.
1. Meeting New People

Hey Guys.  
Obviously nothing of this is mine, but the plot and any character you don't recognize.

* * *

"Come on Ella, wake up!" A young boy, who was 11, shouted, shaking his younger, twin sister. 

"Five more minutes Rabastan!" The girl cried, throwing the covers over her head. Rabastan just tried to pull the covers back off of her.

"But Ella, we start Hogwarts today!" The boy yelled.

That did it.

"I'm up!" Isabella Lestrange shouted, throwing aside her covers and jumping out of her bed.

"Now get out!" Isabella pushed her brother out of the door and closed it. Rabastan just looked at the door and shook his light brown hair, letting it finally settle against his forehead, before heading downstairs. Isabella changed into clothes for her trip to Hogwarts. She combed her long brown hair out of her sparkling blue eyes. Her blue eyes were part of what made her different from the rest of her family, who all had hazel colored eyes. Nobody was quite sure where she got her blue eyes from; it was a mystery, much like the girl, herself.

Today she started Hogwarts with her twin brother, Rabastan. Her older brother, by a year, Rodolphus had started the previous year and as suspected, was sorted into Slytherin. Isabella and Rabastan were expected to follow his footsteps. Rabastan was older by ten minutes and he never let her forget it. Her parents had been in Slytherin, as did every generation in her family.

An hour later, the Lestranges arrived at the Hogwarts Express. Their mother and father gave her each a quick hug, before during to her brothers. "You boys better watch out for Isabella," her father said in a stern voice.

"Of course, father," Rabastan said, looking over had his sister.

"We won't let anything happen to her," Rodolphus answered, before giving his sister an affectionate pat on the back.

Their parents both nodded, and quickly appareted away.

"Rabastan and I are going to go find some of my friends," Rodolphus told his little sister. "You can come and find us if you need us. Don't do anything stupid." Her brothers gave her a small smile and without waiting for a reply, the boys ran off to one of the compartments.

"Oh great! Thanks a lot guys! Stupid brothers..." Isabella whispered to herself as she went in search of compartment. It was like them. Sometimes they'd stay with her and keep her company or ask her to come with them, but normally when they had the chance they'd just run off with some of the other Slytherin boys and leave her to fend for herself. It wasn't as if they were being mean to her, they just thought she would be bored listening to their talks of quidditch and girls. Normally the two of them were quite protective of Isabella, but they knew she would be perfectly safe among other Hogwarts students. Others would realize she was a Lestrange and know that if they messed with her, they would be in deep trouble.

After trying out a few compartments only to find older-looking students who refused to be bothered by a first-year, Isabella finally stumbled upon a group of students her age.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" She asked a group of boys, already sitting in. From the looks of it they looked like they too were first years.

"Sure you can, Love" a boy with dark brown hair that fell to his eyes. He had to have been the most attractive boy she had ever seen, and she had seen quite a few. He looked familiar and she wondered if he was a pureblood she had seen at a party. 'Perhaps a Black?' she thought.

"Thanks!" She replied back and took a seat across from the boy who had spoken.

"What's your name?"asked the sandy haired boy, who was sitting next to her. She didn't recognize this boy 'Must not be a pureblood,' she thought, 'I hope my brothers don't see me. They wouldn't like this.'

"Oh, I'm Isabella," she answered kindly, careful not to say her last name. She didn't want anyone to judge her because of that. If these boys found out, they may assume too quickly that she is just like the rest of her family.

"I'm Sirius Black," the boy across from her answered. 'So I was right!' thought Isabella. 'But what is a member of the noble and ancient house of Black doing with a halfblood?' "This here is Remus Lupin, James Potter, and lastly Peter Pettigrew" he finished, pointing out each boy has he said their name. "We're all first years." Two of them were Purebloods. The other two must by halfbloods. 'My brothers will kill me if they see who I am with, but serves them right for ditching me!', Isabella thought, silently to herself.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" the boy named James asked. He had extremely messy black hair and glasses that covered his beautiful hazel eyes. He put a hand in his hair, messing it up even more as he gave her a smile. Isabella knew little of his family, but she was sure her parents had called the Potters a blood-traitor at least once.

"Oh, I'm not really sure," Isabella said, "I suppose I could be in any of them," knowing full well she better end up in Slytherin or her family would not be happy. Her family knew her though, they knew she was too kind to be in Slytherin and all of them were quite worried she would end up in a place like Hufflepuff or if she was lucky, Ravenclaw. While they would be angry if she didn't end up in Slytherin, they would still forgive her if she did end up in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, however, would disgrace them. These boys however did not seem the Slytherin-type and she didn't want to mess up their friendship already.

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor! I know it! Everyone in my family has been one," replied James, smirking a little. Isabella was not surprised.

"If I'm not in Slytherin, my parents will kill me. If I end up in Slytherin, I'll kill myself," Sirius Black said. "I'm nothing like them and I never will be." His face grew dark for an instant, before he gave Isabella a small smirk. 'Great, two blood traitors. Rabastan and Rodolphus would kill me.'

"I suppose I'll be in Gryffindor, though I wouldn't say no to Ravenclaw," said Remus, who had pulled out a book and started reading.

"I can see why," laughed Isabella as she nodded towards his book.

"I'm going to make the Gryffindor quidditch team!" James said arrogantly, messing up his hair some more. Turing to Isabella he asked, "do you play?"

"A little, but my brothers normally don't let me." She hoped they wouldn't ask about her brothers or why she wasn't allowed to play.

"I hope I get beater," Sirius said, flexing his muscles jokingly. "Check out my muscles!"

James adjusted his glasses and looked at Sirius, "what muscles? I don't see any!"

Isabella, Remus, and Peter just laughed.

For the rest of the train ride the new friends talked, laughed, and joked, all the while Isabella being careful to not let slip what her last name was or anything that would make them ask about her family.

'I hope my brothers don't come looking for me,' Isabella thought to herself, as she laughed at one of Sirius' jokes.

A little while later the train pulled into the station.

"Fi'st years ov'r her'" James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Isabella walked over to where the big man called for them. Unable to fit all five of them in a boat, Isabella gave them a wave goodbye and went to look for Rabastan.

None of the boys noticed her get in a boat with the group of soon-to-be Slytherins.

* * *

_Preview of next chapter:__  
__"Ah a Lestrange! Where should I put you? You aren't much like your family; you're too kind and brave. You'd do well in Gryffindor, proving your bravery. Or perhaps Hufflepuff where the hard working and kind reside? Or maybe Ravenclaw, with brains like those you'll succeed. But in Slytherin you can do some good and have the power to unite. Where should I put you? A tough one you are, but I know what to do. It better be..."_

_Reviews are always nice!_


	2. The Sorting

Thanks for the review guys! Here is Chapter 2, hope you enjoy. And of course as always, only the things you don't recognize is mine.

* * *

The first years soon found themselves in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Isabella Lestrange stood next to her older, twin brother, Rabastan, and a few of his friends, Michael Avery, Evan Rosier, and Severus Snape. Isabella made sure to stand behind Avery and Rosier (who were both taller than her) in order to avoid James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus from seeing who she was with. 

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, deputy Headmistress, and your Transfiguration teacher. In just a few moments you will enter these doors, walk up to the front of the room in front of the stool, and then I shall call your name for you to be sorted. Understood?" A woman with black, graying hair pulled back into a bun and square glasses overtop her beady eyes told them, before she vanished behind large doors ahead of them.

"You ready, Ella?" Rabastan asked, looking down at his sister. He gave her a small smile.

"I think so, but I'm rather nervous," she replied, trying to return his smile. Rabastan reached over, took his sister's hand, and gave it a small squeeze, before the woman with the square glasses came back into the hallway. Rabastan was quite worried his sister wouldn't be put in Slytherin.

"They are ready for you now," she said before leading them into the Great Hall.

Isabella followed behind Avery, Snape, Rosier, and her brother as they entered the room. In the very front there was an old hat sitting atop a wooden stool. Within a few short moments that hat began to sing a song about house unity.

When the hat finished, the professor went to the front of the room and began to read off from a list.

"Avery, Michael," she called, as the boy went up to the front and had a seat.

Immediately the hat replied, "Slytherin." The boy hopped off the stool and joined his housemates at the green and silver table as they clapped loudly for him.

The hat continued, until a new name perked her interest.

"Black, Sirius."

In a matter of seconds, the old hat replied with a "Gryffindor", shocking many of the students throughout the Great Hall. McGonagall just gave a nod, before continuing down the list. Isabella was almost certain she saw McGonagall let a small smile grace her lips.

A little while later, Isabella heard the older woman say, "Lestrange, Isabella".

As Isabella walked past the other students she noticed James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black (who was all the way at the Gryffindor table) give her confused looks that soon filled with hatred. Isabella almost felt like crying.

She reached the front, took a seat on the stool, and allowed the older woman to put the hat atop her head. A voice immediately filled her ears.

_"Ah a Lestrange! Where should I put you? You aren't much like your family; you're too kind and brave. You'd do well in Gryffindor, proving your bravery. Or perhaps Hufflepuff where the hard working and kind reside? Or maybe Ravenclaw, with brains like those you'll sure to succeed. But in Slytherin you can do some good and have the power to unite. Where should I put you? A tough one you are, but I know what to do. It better be... _**SLYTHERIN"**

**  
**If it was possible, James and Sirius sent Isabella even more looks of hatred, as she climbed off the stool and walked down to the Slytherin table, but not before receiving a pat on the back from her brother, Rabastan.

As she sat down at the table, Rodolphus congratulated her and gave her a large smile. "Well done sister! I knew you would be here with us!" he said, before continuing his conversation with a group of older Slytherins. In reality, he didn't know she would be in Slytherin, but was quite pleased that she was.

Within a minute, Rabastan finished his sorting also and took a seat next to her.

"I'm starved. I hope the sorting is almost done," Rabastan exclaimed, before turning to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Lupin, Remus" and then a little while later "Potter, James" were sorted into Gryffindor, just like they wanted.

"Snape, Serverus" and "Rosier, Evan" both found themselves in Slytherin, which came to nobody's surprise.

Dumbledore said a few strange words to them and then the food magically appeared before them. Rabastan, Avery, Snape, and Rosier started talking about quidditch, leaving Isabella all alone to ponder what the Sorting Hat said to her.

'The power to unite what?' she thought as she took a bit of her bread. 'And what kind of good can I do in a house full of evil? I hope James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter don't hate me for being sorted into this house. It's not like I chose to be here. They seemed really nice, I hope we can still be friends.' She stole a glance over to James and Sirius who were laughing at something Remus must of said. Sirius looked up briefly, but only long enough to give her a hard glare before he returned to his food and his friends. Isabella's eyes grew wet, but she didn't let a tear fall down her beautiful face.

Rabastan turned towards his sister. "You okay there, Ella?"

"Oh, what? Oh, yes I'm fine!" she answered coming out of her thoughts, quickly rubbing her eyes.

"Good! You know tryouts for quidditch are next Friday. I hope Rodolphus makes the team." Rodolphus was a second year, so this was the first time he would have an actual chance of making the team.

"Oh, really. What position did he say he was going to tryout for?" she said, trying not to think about the Sorting Hat or the boys currently laughing at the Gryffindor table.

"Beater, most likely. Are you going to watch the tryout?"

"Probably. I really hope he makes the team." Isabella looked down at her plate. 'Stupid Sorting Hat. Stupid Gryffindor boys.'

Before Rabastan could reply, Dumbledore stood up and the tables were cleared of food. He gave a short speech saying what was out of bounds and a couple of the school rules.

Shortly after, the students found themselves being led to their house dormitories, before they eventually headed to bed. Rabastan and Rodolphus said goodnight to their sister, and they disappeared into the boy's dormitory.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,' thought Isabella.

* * *

_Here's a preview of the next chapter!_

_Preview:__  
__"You're just like the rest of them aren't you! Just as bad, just as evil. You tricked us on the train into thinking you were a nice, innocent person, but you are anything but! I'm surprise you didn't call Remus a 'dirty halfblood' or me a 'blood traitor.' I'm just surprised you weren't with the rest of the Slytherins, thinking up new insults and curses to use on us." He turned and walked away, leaving her all alone as the tears began to pour out of her sparkling blue eyes._

_Please review!!!_


	3. First Day of Classes

Hey guys, here's chapter 3! Please REVIEW!!!

Isabella woke up the next morning to the sounds of her new roommates running around the room, getting ready for the day ahead. Rising out of bed, Isabella quickly took a shower, got dressed, and hurried down to the common room to find her brothers.

"Morning Ella," Rabastan greeted her, from his seat on the couch.

Upon hearing Isabella's name, Rodolphus looked up talking with Lucius Malfoy, gave his sister a nod, and quickly ended the conversation he was having. "Ready for breakfast Ella?" Rodolphus asked, as he stood up. Rabastan followed suit.

"Oh yes, I'm starved!" Isabella answered, and the three of them exited the common room, followed by Malfoy, Avery, Rosier, Snape, and several others.

"So how do you like Slytherin so far?" Rodolphus asked, turning towards his sister as the group exited the dungeons.

"Oh, it's quite fine, I suppose. I haven't really got the chance to talk to my dorm mates yet," she answered, giving him a smile.

"I for one cannot wait for classes," Rabastan said, sarcastically, as they entered the Great Hall. Isabella just laughed as they made their way towards the Slytherin table.

"They aren't too bad, Rabastan. Potions especially is nice; Slughorn has a lot of respect for our family," Rodolphus told him, as they took a seat at the table.

"Yes I know, but still, homework is not going to be my cup of tea." Rabastan quickly filled his plate with food.

Moments later, Slughorn came over to the table and began handing out their class lists.

"Oh, I have Double Potions first, with the Gryffindors," groaned Rabastan.

"Classes start in a little while. I better head back to the common room; I need to get my potions book!" Isabella said, as she stood up from the table. "I'll meet you in the classroom, Rabastan. Bye Rodolphus!" 

"Bye Ella," her brothers answered, as she turned around and left the Great Hall.

Once in the hallway, Isabella came face to face with a group of first year, Gryffindor boys.

"Hi, Sirius, Peter, James, Remus," Isabella greeted, in an unsure voice. 'I hope they aren't too mad at me. It's not like I chose to be in Slytherin.'

Remus said a very quiet, "hey", but the other boys merely glared.

James gave her a hard glare, before walking past her and entering the Great Hall. Peter quickly followed.

"Sorry about that," said Remus. He gave her a very small smile, before running after his friends.

That left Sirius and Isabella alone. Before Isabella could say anything more, Sirius started speaking, quietly at first, but he grew stronger as he spoke.

"You're just like the rest of them aren't you? Just as bad, just as evil. You tricked us on the train into thinking you were a nice, innocent person, but you are anything but! I'm surprise you didn't call Remus a 'dirty halfblood' or me a 'blood traitor.' I'm just surprised you weren't with the rest of the Slytherins, thinking up new insults and curses to use on us." He turned and walked away, leaving her all alone as the tears began to pour out of her sparkling blue eyes.

'It's not my fault!' though Isabella. 'Stupid sorting hat. I can't believe they hate me because I'm in Slytherin. I'm the same person I was on the train and I certainly haven't lied to them!'

Isabella hurried off to the common room, before anyone could spot her. She quickly wiped away the tears, as she entered the common room. Hurrying up the steps, she grabbed her book, before making her way to the Potions classroom. 

When she finally arrived, many of the students were already there. She glanced around the room. Peter and Remus sat together. Remus looked up and in his eyes Isabella could read the pity he gave her for how his friends have been acting. Peter looked up, to see what Remus was staring at. Realizing it was Isabella, he gave her a glare. Isabella quickly shifted her gaze and found James and Sirius sitting together. James looked up and gave her an angry look, but Sirius refused to even look at her. Isabella finally spotted Rabastan and went to take a seat by him. In front of them sat Avery and Rosier and behind them, sat Snape and another Slytherin Isabella did not recognize.

"What took you so long Ella?" asked Rabastan, "you left way before me and I still beat you here." 

Isabella looked over towards her brother and was about to answer when the Potion's Master, Slughorn, entered the room. 

"Greetings new students! Welcome to your first potions class! Today we will be learning about a very simple, but useful potion..." Slughorn's voice began to drone on and Isabella merely pretended to listen. Once again her thoughts were one the Sorting Hat and what it had said to her. 'How the hell am I suppose to unite anything?' thought Isabella, "only the Slytherins seem to like me, everyone else only glares at me because I'm a Slytherin and because of my family. I'm not like them. I'm not evil.'

As the class finished, Isabella quickly gathered up her supplies and left the room. She started to head towards her next class, Charms with Ravenclaw, but a hand grabbed her own hand, forcing her to stop and turn around.

"Ella something is wrong. Please tell me." Isabella looked up into her brother's eyes to see plenty of concern.

"Nothing is wrong Rabastan, I don't know what your talking about!" she replied quickly, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Oh don't pull that crap on me Ella! I know you better than that. You better tell me what's wrong, or I'll go to Rodolphus," threatened Rabastan, giving Isabella a serious look to tell her he meant it. If Rodolphus found out, he would be even angrier than Rabastan at her. She definitely did not want them mad at her.

"Fine. I'll tell you," Isabella started, "but please, it's not a big deal, there's no need to tell Rodolphus, nor do you need to get so worked up over it..." 

"Just tell me Ella," Rabastan said, with a little more force than he intended.

"Well, it was just these guys from Gryffindor..." Isabella started, but was quickly interrupted by her brother.

"WHAT! It was Black wasn't it! And Potter! And their little gang of friends! I saw them looking at you last night, this morning, and all during class! What did they do to you? I'll kill them! Where's Rodolphus?" Before Isabella could say anything Rabastan ran off to Rodolphus and then to find a certain group of Gryffindor boys.

"Oh god. I shouldn't have told him. I... I..I... oh God!" Isabella said to herself before running after her brother.

Moments later, Isabella came across Rabastan, Rodolphus, Avery, Rosier, Malfoy, and several other Slytherins she wasn't familiar with. Across from them stood James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus. Everyone's wands were drawn.

"What is going on here?" Isabella asked, wondering if she really could of possibly caused this big of a disturbance, as she ran up to them, and in between the two distinct groups.

"Stay out of this Isabella, we can handle this!" Rodolphus answered. Isabella was shocked he used her name and didn't call her 'Ella'.

"No! Guys please stop this! Fighting isn't going to get you anywhere!" Isabella tried.

"Of course it will. We need to teach these Gryffindors a lesson," replied Avery, as he gently shoved Isabella. Unable to hold her balance, she fell to the floor.

"What you need a girl to stand up for you guys?" asked James Potter, as he and his friends let out a laugh.

Before any of the Slytherins could reply, Slughorn came upon the group of students. "What in heaven's name is going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing!" many of the student's quickly replied.

"Well then, hurry on lads, get to your next class now." Isabella gave a sigh of relieve.

"We aren't finished with this yet," Rodolphus said giving the Gryffindors a glare, before walking over to his sister and helping her up. He and Rabastan quickly stood on either side of her and walked her to class. The other Slytherins either followed behind them or went their seperate ways to their next class. "This will be settled later," Rodolphus said with an air of authority, over his shoulder to the Gryffindor boys, before they turned the corner and left.

"Well that could have gone better," Peter said to the other boys.

"They just got lucky that's all!" Sirius said.

"Oh please! You think we could have taken on that many Slytherins! Most of them were second year and above! We would have been slaughtered," Remus replied, giving Sirius a look of shock.

"Minor details my good friend, Remus!" James Potter told him, giving a laugh, as the group headed to their next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's a preview of the next chapter!

_"There was a reason the sorting hat put you in Slytherin Ms. Lestrange. You have the ability to do something nobody has ever been able to do. You have the ability to unite. Unite Slytherin and Gryffindor for the first time in a very long time."_

Don't forget to review (it will only take a moment!)


	4. A Much Needed Talk

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but here's the next chapter! I'm sure this is my longest chapter yet!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes that day seemed to drag on and Isabella could barely concentrate on anything but what the sorting hat said to her and a certain group of Gryffindor boys.

At dinner that evening she was brought out of her thoughts by the conversation occurring around her.

"…I can't believe those Gryffindorks! Such a shame ole Slughorn had to come around and mess up our little duel," complained Rosier.

"No matter, we'll just deal with them later, when no teacher can interfere," Malfoy explained in his arrogant voice.

Isabella turned a looked at the boys and fear quickly overcame her. Although she was rather mad with the boys she by no means wanted her fellow Slytherins to get in a fight with them. _'Why can't they be civil and settle their arguments with words and not wands anyways,'_ thought Isabella. '_What are they even fighting about? I suppose I lost track. They have no reason to want to harm Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter—what have they done? Oh right, Rabastan thought they were being mean to me. Just great, I need my big, bad brothers to watch over me….'_ Isabella let out a frustrated sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by her brothers.

"What's wrong Ella? Is something bothering you?" Rabastan asked her as he took a bit of his chicken leg.

"Oh, no nothing is wrong," Isabella replied a little too quickly.

Rodolphus glanced across the table at his sister. "Is it those Gryffindor boys again, Ella? We can take care of them for you. We'll make sure they never come in a hundred mile radius of—"

"No! No! It's fine! Really! It's not those boys. I've just been worried about classes, that's all. Promise," Isabella said, cutting off her brother.

Both of her brothers gave her funny looks before Rabastan said, "Ella it is only the first day of classes, how can you be worried about them already?" He did have a point; being worried about classes was not a good enough excuse for this early in the school year.

"I'm just afraid I'll get behind or something. I don't know," Isabella said glancing down at her dinner plate. "I'm not hungry anymore," she said pushing away the plate. "I guess I'll go back to the common room; I'll see you later."

As Isabella began to stand up, her brother's voice stopped her. "Ella you've hardly touched your food, how can you not be hungry?" Rolodophus voice rang with concern.

"I had a big lunch, I guess. I'll see you back at the common room." And with that Isabella stood up from the table and quietly exited the Great Hall.

On her way out she met someone she really didn't wish to speak to.

"Hello Lestrange, how's Slytherin treating you? Is the rest of the house as evil as you are?" James Potter's voice rang silently through the hallway.

"Hey James," was all Isabella could manage to respond with.

"Oh no, you see, people I'm friends with usually call me 'James' and only the people I am friends with, so why are YOU calling me that?" James' voice shook Isabella as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"James," she said, ignoring his comment, "why do you hate me so much? What did I do and please don't tell me it is all because I got but into Slytherin." Isabella's voice was soft and gentle and easily masked the frustration she felt.

"Yes, it is because of that, Lestrange! And the fact you lied to us! Don't you understand Slytherins are evil? Your family is evil! You are evil!" Isabella had to use all of her might to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill from falling down her soft, pale cheeks.

"When did I ever lie to you, James? Never! And how can you judge me so quickly, you clearly don't even know me. I thought… I thought we were… we were friends." Her voice began to shake as she uttered her last sentence.

"On the train, you never said you were a Lestrange!" James retorted back, his anger growing with each word his spoke. Isabella was thankful the hallway was deserted and everyone else was at dinner.

"I never said it wasn't. And I specifically didn't tell you because I knew you would judge me because of that. You call me the evil one, the discriminating one, but you are the one judging me based on my last name and not on my actions. If I was evil, why would I sit with you, Remus, and Peter on the train?" She couldn't understand why he hated her so much, she had been nothing but kind to any of them. Isabella couldn't hold it in any longer, her tears began to flow quickly out of her sparkling blue eyes and her knees gave in as she collapsed on the ground below.

"What is going on here?" Isabella knew that voice anywhere.

"What the hell did you do to my sister, POTTER?" And she knew that voice as well.

Isabella couldn't speak, but the tears continued to flow.

"You are a dead man, Potter," Rodolphus' voice easily revealed his anger.

Not wishing to watch any kind of fight, Isabella used all of the strength she possessed and picked herself off the floor and quickly fled the scene. She couldn't bear to see anymore fighting, especially on her behalf.

She ran quickly down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, she didn't even realize who she knocked into at the top.

"Oh Professor! I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there. I should have been watching where I was…"

"Nonsense my dear! It is perfectly alright!" Dumbledore's kind face gave her a small smile. "Are you alright my dear," he asked as more tears trickled down her face.

"Yes sir, really, I'm fine," she replied, very clearly not fine.

"Why don't you come to my office and we can have a nice little chat," Dumbledore replied warmly.

"Okay," she managed to get out, as she quickly followed the Headmaster to his office.

"Chocolate Frog," he muttered to the statues in front of his office, as the two of them quickly headed up the stairs.

"Lemon drop?" He asked as they took their respected seats. She shook her head, 'no' and he continued. "Now really Ms. Lestrange, what is the matter?"

Suddenly, bolder than before, she answered him, "I just, I just don't understand. Why was I put in Slytherin?"

"Ah, yes, I had a feeling that was what this was about," Dumbledore said in an all-knowing way.

"There was a reason the sorting hat put you in Slytherin Ms. Lestrange," he began. "You have the ability to do something nobody has ever been able to do. You have the ability to unite. Unite Slytherin and Gryffindor for the first time in a very long time."

"Yes, that is what the sorting hat said, but I don't understand, how could I possibly accomplish that?" She asked, wiping all of the remaining tears from her face.

"By simply, being yourself," he responded. "You were not put in Slytherin because of your family, nor because of you character traits, but rather because in Slytherin you could more effetely bring together people from differently houses and beliefs."

"Thank you Professor," Isabella said as she began to stand up.

"You are quit welcome my dear and remember to come and see me if anything is ever bothering you again," he gave a kind nod as she walked out the door and headed back to her common room to ponder what he had told her.

Review please!!

Here is a preview for next time:

"_I'm sorry Isabella, really I am."_


	5. A Library Chat

Hey Guys, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!! And please review if you get the chance.

* * *

The next few days passed as a blur for Isabella. She tried to keep to herself and not pay much attention to a certain group of Gryffindor boys and her fellow Slytherin housemates. She couldn't figure out how she was supposed to unite anyone and she was still a little uneasy about being sorted into Slytherin.

While Isabella was never very keen on purebloods being better than half-bloods or muggle-borns she normally kept her feelings of equality to herself rather than share them with her family. In the eyes of her family she was an obedient girl, yet they knew she was too sweet and fragile to force any views of superiority on. While her brothers were thrilled she was in Slytherin, they knew deep down she really did not belong there.

Friday morning during free period Isabella found herself in the library, pretending to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, while in reality she continued to ponder over Dumbledore's words. '_How on earth would I ever be able to unite Gryffindor and Slytherin if everyone in Gryffindor seems to hate me at the present moment…?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dropping of someone's bag on the floor next to the seat across from Isabella, as she heard the chair being pulled out and someone sitting down. Praying it wasn't her brothers coming to bother her about not eating enough again, Isabella slowly peeked up from behind her DADA book.

"Hey Isabella, do you mind if I sit here," replied a certain Remus Lupin, as he attempted to give her a small smile.

A very surprised Isabella returned his smile before replying, "No, not at all; hello." Her voice clearly showed her confusion.

"I'm sorry Isabella, really I am," Remus started as he stared into her sparkling blue eyes, attempting to discover what she was thinking.

Isabella quickly realized that Remus had never voiced any real objections her being placed in Slytherin and despite his friends being absolutely dreadful to her, he never was. "What are you apologizing for Remus?" she started, "you haven't done anything wrong."

"For James and Sirius—they have been completely dreadful to you and I know you really don't deserve it at all," he responded, a concern apparent in his voice.

"Thank you, but please don't apologize on their behalf," Isabella responded in her usual kind voice, with sadness dripping off of each word.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Remus said hesitantly.

"Does it have anything to do with me being sorted into Slytherin?" Isabella asked back, knowing that that was probably what this whole meeting was about.

"Well, yeah, if you don't mind?" he asked. She shook her head lightly and he continued. "Why where you sorted into Slytherin? You really don't seem like the Slytherin type." His voice displayed his uncertainty as it was clear he didn't know if it was right to ask at all.

"I have been wondering that a lot myself actually. And no, it wasn't because I'm the 'Slytherin-type' nor is it because my family is evil. Can you keep a secret, Remus?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that he could. She really just wanted to hear him confirm it himself.

"Yes," he said, nodding his head slowly.

"The Sorting Hat told me it wished to put me in Slytherin so that I could unite," she began, but before she could continue Remus interrupted her.

"Unite what exactly? The houses?" he seemed unsure and confused, just as she had been when she first heard.

"Well I wasn't sure at first, but then I talked to Professor Dumbledore and yes, he told me I was suppose to have the power to unite Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I just don't know how. He told me by simply being myself, but everyone in Gryffindor absolutely hates me right now and even if I did ever befriend people in Gryffindor my own house would hate me." You could tell the frustration in her voice, but yet it still remained soft and kind, as she shook her light brown hair and allowed her hands to cover her face.

"James and Sirius don't hate you; they just are having a round time dealing with you being sorted into Slytherin. Sirius has been trying his whole life to get away from his Slytherin family and yet as soon as he gets to Hogwarts he meets a girl he could actually be friends with that is in Slytherin. And James, well James and his family are very strongly against anything that has to do with Slytherin. They believe it to be evil and cold, but you are quite the opposite. Believe me, they will come around eventually, but it will take sometime.

"I don't know. I just can't stand the glares they keep giving me and all the nasty things they have to say to me. I just want it to end." Tears slowly crowded Isabella's eyes and just as one dropped down her face another visitor arrived. This one wasn't quite wanted at the moment.

"Isabella? What is wrong?" Rabastan looked at his sister with concern. His eyes darted around and he spotted Remus Lupin sitting across from Isabella. "What do you think you are doing to my sister, Lupin? Get away from her!" His voice grew angrier as he drew out his wand.

"Rabastan! No! Remus wasn't doing anything wrong, honest. He was just helping me." Isabella looked up at her brother and quickly wiped away her tears.

Rabstan was hesitant. He looked at his sister unsurely, trying to determine what to do.

"I was just leaving anyways," Remus started. "I'll see you around Isabella, if you need me. Goodbye Isabella, Lestrange," he said nodding at both of them as he said their names.

"Bye Remus," Isabella said, as Remus walked away.

"Ella, please tell me what that was about?" Rabastan pleaded as he sat down in Remus' old seat.

"I was just frustrated and he was comforting me, Rabastan. He didn't do anything to hurt me; he was helping me."

Rabastan decided to let it go. "I was just coming to tell you that Slytherin quidditch tryouts start in about ten minutes. I thought you'd want to go watch Roldophus."

"Oh yes!" Isabella replied as she hastily started packing up her belongings.

"Good, you really should take a break from studying. It seems like you've been in the library all week. At this rate you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw," her brother said laughing.

Really Isabella had been spending so much time in the library because she knew Sirius and James would stay clear of it. In the library she knew she was safe from their hard glares and horrible comments.

Isabella stood up and followed her twin brother to the quidditch pitch as they started to talk of Roldophus chances of being on the team and the competition the other houses posed for the upcoming games.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading! I hope you like it so far. At this point Isabella is still in her first year at Hogwarts, but I plan to possibly skip a few years after a few more chapters.

Please review with any feedback or suggestions!


	6. A Run In and A Tryout

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Isabella walked with Rabastan to the quidditch field in near silence for several minutes. In her arms she cared two books she was going to use later to study. _'Perhaps I could manage to study for a few minutes when someone other than Rodolphus is trying out for the team,' _she thought to herself. Her long, brown hair flew behind her as the two hurried to make it to the pitch on time. Her mind was racing with what could possibly be going through Rabastan's mind at the moment. _'Is he mad at me for talking to Remus,'_ she thought to herself as she briefly looked over at him, before returning to the hallways in front of her. She noticed how much older he was looking, but still he looked young. His own brown hair was much darker than hers and his eyes were a dark shade of brown, which seemed to get even darker as he aged. Her eyes shifted back to him and she realized how much he looked like Rodolphus, yet his face seemed to be slightly softer and kinder than his older brother's.

BAM

Isabella's books went flying to the ground and a soft "ah!" escaped her lips while she was in mid-air before she landed on her butt. She looked up to see who she had bumped into to, only to be greeted with a glare erupting from the boy's gray eyes, as he shook his midnight black hair out of his face.

"Watch where you are going Black," Isabella heard her brother growl at the boy.

Rabastan reached over to his sister, gently grabbed her pale, delicate hand, and pulled her up lightly with little force. He gave her a small, unsure smile. "Are you okay Ella?" he asked, concern dripping from each word.

Isabella gently nodded her head and brushed off the invisible dirt that rested on her uniform.

"Perhaps she should be watching where she is going," Sirius bravely replied back, as he continued to glare at the brother and sister in front of him. Isabella could recognize the great dislike in his voice and eyes as she tried her hardest to remain from letting tears form in her soft, magnificent, blue eyes. Rabastan moved to stand partly in front of her. _'Oh great, he's in the protecting mood again,'_ Isabella thought as she refrained from rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean—,"she started, before she was cut off.

"Don't apologize to him, Ella," her brother told her with a little more force than he intended. Then more softly he added, "you didn't do anything wrong. It is all if fault after all." He brought his hand up to his hair and brushed it out of his face, displaying his glaring eyes once again to Sirius Black.

"How is it my fault, Lestrange? She is just as much to blame as I am!" Sirius said getting angrier with each breath he took. "She's probably more to blame in fact," he continued.

Rabastan quickly pulled out his walnut wand, daring Sirius to say something further. Isabella swiftly grabbed her brother's arm. "Please don't start something Rab," she pleaded to him, feeling helpless to do anything else. "Please," she went on further, "let's just go watch Rod tryout." Her face displayed a bit of fear in her face, afraid of what might go on between the two boys that stood in front of her.

He turned to look at his sister, his anger slowly leaving him as he saw her face. "Ella," he began quietly.

"Oh how sweet. A special brother-sister twin moment," Sirius said in a mocking voice. "Well if you will just excuse me, I have more pressing things to do; I'll just let you get back to your own family drama."

Rabastan turned to glare at him, as Ella gave him a gentle tug, and Sirius did a mocking bow and then walked at a moderate pace past them. Ella watched his retreating back until he disappeared around another corner. She gave a sigh and then glanced towards her brother.

"Well," she slowly started, "shall we um, head towards the pitch?" Her hand still rested on her brother's arm as she began to lead him in the direction of the quidditch tryouts.

"Of course, my dear Ella-Bella," he said laughing, allowing her to think he was completely forgetting the events that unfolded only minutes before. He allowed her to be the leader for once, as he quickened his pace to keep up with her. Her thoughts continued to wonder about what he was thinking, but soon he answered her own thoughts.

"Ella, is everything okay? Rodolphus and I have been a little worried about you and these occurrences with those pathetic Gryffindors. If they keep bothering you like this, we can take care of them. We'll make sure they never come anywhere close to you again. I don't understand why they must keep bothering you, you certainly don't deserve—"

Finally Isabella cut him off. "No, Rab, everything is fine. Let's just let it all go. They don't bother me anymore than they bother any other Slytherin. Come on, we better hurry or we might miss the tryout," Isabella said, breaking out into a run, dragging her brother with her and hoping that the subject had been dropped.

Isabella wasn't sure. She wasn't sure why the Gryffindor boys had to continue to be mean to her. She wasn't sure why she had to be in Slytherin or born to a Slytherin family. She wasn't sure why she had to be hated by others who weren't in Slytherin with her. She wasn't sure why Slytherins and Gryffindors always had to argue and fight. She wasn't sure why everyone could not just get along. But most of all, she couldn't understand how she was suppose to unite to groups of people who clearly hated each other.

* * *

"That was a pretty awesome tryout!" Rabastan complemented his brother as the three of them headed up to the castle, surrounded by several other Slytherins.

"Thanks! I really hope I get beater, but it will be tough, there was some good competition this year. Hopefully that will mean Slytherin will win the Cup this year!" Isabella could hear the excitement her brother's voice and she gave him a smile, which he gratefully returned.

"You were wonderful out their Rod," Isabella exclaimed as they climbed the steps to the castle. "Oh! I just remembered, I need to go return this book to the library and get another really quick," Isabella told her brothers.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Rabastan asked, using his hands to point towards himself, his brother, and several other Slytherins.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine," Isabella said, but noticing the looks on her brothers' faces she added, "I promise, I'll be fine," before waving goodbye and heading down the corridors.

As she left, she heard her brother Rabastan tell Rodolphus, "the Gryffindor boys have been bothering her again. They cannot seem to leave her alone. I think we need to do…." She turned to corner and heard no more of their conversation.

'_Oh great, now Rod knows all about the Gryffindor boys too, although I'm sure he probably noticed it before,'_ thought Isabella as she entered the library. She glanced around to see which tables were already occupied, before resting her eyes on a boy with sandy-brown hair. Remus. He looked up and smiled. She returned the smile and gave him small nod in acknowledgement.

At least she had one friend in Gryffindor. That was a start.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next chapter!

_"They just don't see the real you, Isabella. They can't. Not yet. But they will, just you wait."_


	7. Back Again

Thanks guys so much for all the reviews!!

Here is the next chapter.

TAP TAP TAP

Isabella awoke to the sounds of tapping at her bedroom door. Isabella sighed as she gently got out of her queen-sized bed, ignoring the fact she was only wearing boxer shorts and a tank top and went over to the door. She slowly opened it to reveal her twin brother, Rabastan.

"I see you're up already Ella!" he joked, laughing at her messy hair and tired face.

"Oh yes, no thanks to you, dear Rabby," she replied, shaking her head, with her silky, brown hair gently landing across her shoulders. She slowly remembered the date. September first. Today was the day she went back to Hogwarts for her fifth year. My how time had flown past for her these last few years. She had several friends, mostly from Slytherin. In fact the only person outside of Slytherin who would talk to her without being force to was Remus Lupin. Most people were afraid of her because she was a Slytherin and others who knew she really was not in fact "evil" were simply afraid of her because of her older brothers. She and Remus became pretty good at hanging out together without her brothers really noticing. Sirius and James, however, either ignored her or insulted her, yet she continued to be kind and gentle towards them.

She gave him a hug and a smile. "I can't believe summer is over!" she exclaimed. He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You'll all packed up, right Ella?" Rabastan asked as he pushed his way past her and entered her room. He went over to her large, soft bed and took a seat.

"Yes of course! I, unlike you, do not wait until the morning we leave for Hogwarts to pack my stuff up." He laughed at her words, as she smiled and stuck her tongue out at her.

"My, how mature you are, dear Ella," Rodolphus said as he entered her room. She looked over towards him and gave him a small smile. She loved summer. She loved summer because that was when she could see her brothers joking and having fun, rather than acting cold and evil towards the other houses, like they did at Hogwarts.

Then she ran over towards him and also gave him a hug. He laughed as he held her tight, refusing to let go for a few moments. He stepped back and copied Rabastan by ruffling her hair as well.

After reassuring her brothers that she was in fact completely packed for school, she pushed them out of her room so she could change out of her pajamas.

Two hours later, Isabella found herself saying goodbye to her parents on the platform. Her mother looked just like an older version of herself, except colder. Her father looked much like her brothers, but even more power-hungry and darker. Her parents, however, tended to be very warm towards her and on the occasion her brothers. They were proud of her; she was a Slytherin (which of course, they were very worried she would not be), smart, obedient, and fairly quiet. She wasn't cold though, like Slytherins were supposed to be. They knew she had a tendency to be kind to everyone, but they just figured she would soon realize she was better than all the other houses and eventually she would only show her kindness to those they believed deserved to see it.

"Have a good school year, Sweetie," her mother said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Her mother held her shoulders at an arms length away and observed her. While her mother said nothing, Isabella knew she was secretly telling her 'not to do anything stupid this year.'

"I will Mum," she said warmly. "I'll miss you very much."

Her mother nodded and released the girl from her grip in order to embrace Isabella's brothers.

Isabella turned towards her father and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. "My little girl is growing up so fast," he exclaimed as he looked at her. "Be sure to make us proud Isabella." She translated that to mean 'you better get the highest marks in your year.'

Her father turned towards her brothers. "Make sure you guys take care of your sister and keep an eye on her. Oh how she loved when her parents encouraged her brothers further to play the role of 'protective, big brothers.' Not.

A few yards a way, the train's whistle blew. "We best be getting on the train," Rodolphus said as he lead the group of siblings to the train.

As Isabella got onto the train she looked over to see a group of four boys. James Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew. She gave the group a large smile, hoping for something besides a sneer back. Remus gave her a smile, but the other boys merely glared.

"Come one Ella, hurry up," Rabastan called after her. Isabella quickly got onto the train and followed her brothers into their Slytherin compartment.

Once she entered the compartment she saw the usuals were already in there. Michael Avery, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Regulus Black, and Severus Snape already sat comfortably in the compartment. It continued to amaze her how so many people could fit in one compartment, but after all it was the largest compartment on the train.

"Good morning Ella, Rabastan, Rodolphus," Narcissa greated warmly as the three of them filed in and took a seat. Isabella smiled warmly in return as she uttered a "hello," in return. She found her seat between Evan and Regulus, as each of them nodded kindly to her as she sat down.

They soon found themselves in discussions about their summer break, quidditch, and their classes for that year. Rodolphus and Evan were beaters for the house team. Michael, Rabastan, and Lucius were chasers; Regulus was seeker; another 7th year boy was keeper. Not surprisingly there were no girls on the team.

Eventually their conversation came to be about the new rising Dark Lord.

"Well I for one, plan to join his Death Eaters after Hogwarts," stated Lucius. Others nodded their head in agreement.

Isabella stood up and made way for the compartment's door. She really did not wish to talk about this subject. Even more she did not wish to hear her friends talk about how they planned to kill muggles and blood-traitors after they left school.

"Where are you going, Ella," Rodolphus asked her, loudly. His voice wasn't forceful, but more curious.

"Oh, I'm just going to get my robes on," she replied perfectly. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." The others nodded in her direction before she slipped out the door and vanished down the hall.

She headed to the bathrooms and quickly changed into her school robes and combed her hair with her fingers. As she exited the bathroom, she ran into Remus.

"Hey Remus," she greeted warmly as she stopped to talk to them.

"Why hello Isabella, how was your summer?" His voiced mirrored her own kindness.

She really didn't care to talk about her summer. That wasn't why she wanted to talk to Remus so desperately since she last saw him when she got on the train. No. She needed to talk to him about a few other boys that he happened to be hanging around with.

Her warmness left her and she replaced with sadness as she asked him, "Why do they hate me so much, Remus?"

He didn't have to ask who 'they' were. He knew already. She was talking about James and Sirius. "They just don't see the real you, Isabella. They can't. Not yet. But they will, just you wait."

"When though?" she asked. She was worried. She was already more than halfway into her years at Hogwarts, yet she still felt like she couldn't "unite" anything.

"Soon," he replied.

She nodded her head and turned to walk back to her own compartment, hoping that the subject of the Dark Lord had long been forgotten.

Here's a preview of the next chapter:

"_It's because of your family. He's tried so hard to escape from that kind of background and being around you would only leave his efforts in vain."_


	8. A Train Ride and More

She arrived back at the compartment a little while later, resuming her seat between Evan and Regulus. She was pleased to see that their discussion on the Dark Lord had already ended and now they were discussing qudditch, again. She felt a nudge in her side and looked up to find Regulus staring into her sparkling, blue eyes. He smirked upon seeing she noticed him and used his head to indicate the compartment door. She offered him a smile in return and they both excused themselves for a moment before stepping outside of the compartment.

While Regulus was a school year below her, they both were actually quite close in age, being only three months younger than Isabella.

"How was your summer?" Regulus asked her as he leaned against the wall. He brushed his medium, straight, dark brown hair out of his face as he smiled at her, waiting intently for her response.

"Oh it was quite pleasant," she offered pushing her own hair behind her ear. "You know how Rodolphus and Rabastan can be though. They seemed to always make the summer interesting. We went to France for a few weeks and it was wonderful!" She smiled at him and laughed lightly at the memories. Her brothers always knew how to keep her entertained, even if the rest of Hogwarts thought they were 'evil'. "How was your summer? Relaxing I hope."

He returned the smile, but shook his head lightly, allowing his hair to grace his face again, before he pushed it gently back. "No. Summer at my house is never relaxing, especially with a brother in Gryffindor." His eyes narrowed as he said his last few words. "Mother was furious with him. She finally blasted his name off the tapestry. Serves him right; he ran away from home within the first few weeks of summer break, probably to that boy Potter's house."

Isabella didn't know how to respond to that. Regulus had always been quite open to her about his family problems and the two of them rarely kept secrets from one another. But this was big, whether or not Regulus realized it. She frowned, thinking of Sirius running away from home. He certainly belonged in Gryffindor; he had so much bravery—something she never possessed.

He noticed her frown and wondered if she was sad that Sirius had been disowned, but then, why would see care? "I was wondering," he started slowly, choosing his words, "if you would be so kind as to accompany me on a picnic this Saturday at on the grounds."

She realized it wasn't so much a question and more of a demanding request, but she nodded her head and let a "yes," escape through her perfect teeth and out of her rosy lips.

He smirked again. "Excellent. Shall I meet you in the Common Room just before lunch?" he asked, charmingly, their previous discussion of summer and Sirius left forgotten.

"That sounds find," she replied giving him a smile. He gestured back towards the compartment and the two of them entered, sitting back in their original seats.

Isabella's brothers looked up at her entrance, puzzled to where she had gone off two, but nobody said anything about it as the train slowed down and pulled into the station.

As the train stopped, the students quickly exited their compartment and headed towards the carriages as they heard, "Firs' years ov'r her', firs' years ov'r her'" a few meters away.

Rabastan, Rodolphus, Isabella, and Lucius climbed into a carriage.

"So where did you go off to with Regulus before, Isabella," Rabastan asked her curiously from his seat next to her. Across from her Lucius and Rodolphus looked at up at her, waiting patiently for her answer.

"We merely left to talk about our summers," she answered kindly. Rodolphus laughed at her response.

"If that was all you were talking about," he started, "then you would have just discussed it in our compartment."

"Fine," she continued, "he also asked me to go on a picnic with him over the weekend." _'Well,'_ she thought, _'he didn't exactly "ask" it was more like insist.' _

"How romantic," laughed Lucius. Rabastan and Rodolphus just simply smirked as the carriage came to a stop.

The four of them climbed out of their carriage and headed into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

Throughout the ceremony and all of dinner, Isabella could feel Sirius and James alternatively glaring at her.

By the time it was all over, she hastily stood up and rushed out of the hall, muttering to her brothers that she was tired and desperately wished to get to her dorms and sleep.

As she exited the hall, she saw that Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were discussing something by the staircase. Upon seeing her, they all silenced themselves and watched her carefully.

"Hello," Isabella greeted, no longer bothering with each of their names. _'It's not like they want me to say their names anyways,'_ she thought to herself.

Remus greeted her warmly with a "hello Isabella!" but no one else spoke at all.

After a moments silence, Sirius, James, and Peter turned to leave. "Remus, aren't you coming?" James asked as they headed up the stairs.

"I'll be their in a moment, James. Don't worry; I can take care of myself just fine." James rolled his eyes at Remus' comment, but did not say anything as the three of them marched up the stairs.

"Why Remus? Why?" Isabella asked, as she covered her face with her hands. Her kind voice showed signs of frustration and sadness.

"Well," Remus began hesitantly. "It's because of your family. He's tried so hard to escape from that kind of background and being around you would only leave his efforts in vain."

"I'm not like my family, Remus," was all Isabella managed to say in response.

"I know you are not, but Sirius is just having a hard time seeing past that." As he spoke, Isabella noticed how pale and sickly he looked. His voiced revealed how tired he was and school had yet to even have become. Isabella was left puzzled.

"Does he not realize that not all Slytherins are evil? And that he shouldn't judge someone solely based on their house or family?" Isabella was close to tears as she questioned Remus.

Before Remus got a chance to answer her, the Great Hall doors burst open, to reveal a large crowd of Slytherin boys. Isabella turned around and looked at Rabastan, Rodolphus, Evan, Severus, Lucius, Regulus, and Michael staring in confusion at her and Remus.

Remus gave a short "goodbye" to Isabella, before turning and walking up the steps.

"Hey guys," Isabella greeted as she looked at the puzzled Slytherins in front of her.

"Why were you talking to that Gryffindork?" Lucius asked childishly cutting the silence away.

"Oh, we were just discussing classes. You see I'm really worried about how Potions is going to go this year and Re-, uh, I mean, he was just informing me that it we'll not get into the extremely difficult stuff until at least a month from now," Isabella tried to explain, hoping that the others would believe her.

Rodolphus let out a laugh and several of the others imitated him. "Count on our Ella to worry about school before classes have even started. The others laughed more, before following Rodolphus and Lucius back to the Common Room. Isabella sighed as she walked in between Regulus and Rabastan._ 'Uniting Slytherin and Gryffindor is next to impossible,'_ she thought, as she let another sigh escape her red lips.


	9. A Talk Among Siblings

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Please Review and I hope you like it!

* * *

The night was dark and the room completely empty, except for one person. The fire had long been extinguished and all the students in bed preparing for the day of classes ahead, except for one Isabella Lestrange. Thoughts sifted through her head as she contemplated the mission given to her five years ago; her mission to unite. She let a sigh escape her thin, rosy lips as she leaned back her head and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the softness around her.

"Ella, you really should be sleeping now," a soft voice stated, disrupting her silence. "I thought you were worried about your classes for tomorrow. Your main worry right now should be falling asleep during said classes, although that doesn't sound too bad to me." The voice was definitely masculine and was filled with a laugh.

"I couldn't sleep," she stated softly, her voice barely audible to the young man standing behind her, her back to him. She turned around to become face to face with her twin brother. "Why are you awake Rab?"

"I could ask you the same question dear sister of mine," he replied, all laughter gone from his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered. She forced her voice to remain strong and confident. She couldn't let him think something was the matter. She brushed her hair out of her face with her hands, before letting a sigh through her pearly white teeth.

"I don't believe you." It was a simple comment really. He just left it like that and waited patiently for her to continue. He walked around the couch and took a seat next to her, staring straight into her clear blue eyes.

She returned his stare, closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. "Will you promise me that no matter what, you'll always be there for me and you'll always love me?" she asked.

He looked at her puzzled for an instant, before slowly nodding his head. "Of course I will. Why would you ever doubt that?"

"It's just… I'm…well… I'm…uh… I'm scared," she stuttered through her sentence and avoided looking into his eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" his voice was gentle as he reached out and took her hand in his, rubbing it softly for support. "I'll protect you against anything."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Rodolphus will graduate Hogwarts at the end of the year and you'll follow the following year…" she began, but Rabstan cut her off before she could continue.

"Yes, and you will graduate with me. What about that is so scary? Are you afraid to leave Hogwarts?" his voice still had concern in it, but behind that concern was a small bit of laughter.

"What will happen after Hogwarts, Rab? Is he going to join the Dark Lord? Are you going to join the Dark Lord?" she questioned him, worry dripping slowly off of each word she spoke. "I'm afraid of the darkness that is following over us. We're growing up so fast and we are going to be thrusted forward into a world engulfed in darkness and evil. I'm afraid of what is going to become of us after we no longer can find safety in Hogwarts." Her voice came to a stop and she looked up at him, blue against brown, as she tried to read what he was thinking.

"Oh Ella," he began, not really sure how to tell her how right she was, that both he and his brother were almost definitely going to be joining the Dark Lord upon graduation. "Please don't fret about this. Come on Ella, you know me and Rodolphus will always love you, nothing is going to change that, not ever. You are stuck being our little Ella and there is nothing you can do to change that Missy!" He started to tickle her ferociously under her arms and at her waist, where he knew she was most ticklish.

She noticed how he was avoiding the subject. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it with her. He didn't think she could handle the truth. She was too 'innocent' to him, to 'precious,' never will men seriously talk about the Dark Lord and evil around her. Once she graduates Hogwarts, she'll be shifted from the watchful eye of her parents and brothers to whoever her husband will be. She continuously be someone who is too fragile and delicate to do anything but look at and make small talk with about the weather and the latest gossip.

She laughed as her brother tickled her and screamed lightly for him to stop, but he continued for a few moments longer. Realizing that he was not going to stop yet, she fought back and tried to tickle him back or at the very least protect herself. She let out a few more cries as someone's footsteps could be heard walking down the steps from the boys' dorm, but neither Isabella nor Rabastan noticed as they continued their battle of tickles.

"What on Earth are the two of you doing at this hour of the night? And why are you guys tickling each other?" the voice asked with authority, as the two immediately stopped and looked up to find out who was disturbing their twin bonding moment.

"Hey Roddy!" Ella laughed as she found her older brother, wide-eyed looking at her with amusement.

"You do realize that it is three in the morning right, sister?" he asked laughing gently as he walked towards the two of them.

"It's three in the morning?!?!?!" Ella was livid as Rodolphus slowly nodded his head up and down. "But we have classes soon! We have to wake up in four hours!" She quickly stood up, making her feel dizzy. She let out a small cry of shock, before falling back down on the couch.

Both of her brothers immediately were by her side, checking to make sure she was okay. She nodded her head slowly, before standing up again, this time more carefully.

"You never answered my question. What exactly are you doing, Ella, at this time of the morning, out of your bed?" Rodolphus asked as he took a step back from his sister.

"Thinking I guess," was all she said before she walked past her brothers and headed up the stairs. She stopped on her way up to give both of them a wave and blew them a kiss before hurrying up the rest of the stairs and falling to sleep at last in the comforts of her nice, cozy, big bed.

"What was that about, Rabastan?" Rodolphus asked, turning towards his younger brother.

Rabastan thought for a moment about whether or not he should tell his brother, but he decided to go ahead and do so. "She said she is afraid for the future and she is afraid of when we join the Dark Lord."

Rodolphus slowly nodded his head at his brother's comment, before letting out a sigh. The two brothers found themselves climbing up to their own beds and falling asleep, thinking of the day ahead of them.

* * *

Here is a preview of the next chapter:

"_I'm not as brave as you."_


	10. A September Meeting

* * *

Here is the next chapter to _The Untold Story of Isabella Lestrange._ Please review if you get the chance. Thanks!!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: September Meetings.

The September sky was magnificent as a cool breeze lightly blew against the trees, making the leaves flutter. Isabella sat with books in her hand, leaning against one of the great oak trees on the Hogwarts' grounds. She sighed gently as she worked on her potions homework, due the following day.

"You know," stated a voice behind her, causing her to jump lightly in shock, "if you had done that homework earlier, you could be enjoying the weather now, instead of doing Slughorn's essay." The voice was filled with amusement, but soft and kind, mixing perfectly with the flying winds.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Isabella responded, without turning around and looking at the source of the voice. "I am enjoying the weather, hence why I am outside on this wonderful September afternoon." Her voiced echoed the first's amusement, as she continued to work on her essay.

The voice took a seat next to her, as he looked on at her essay. "Well I do suppose this beats the library."

"Of course it does, Remus. Are you telling me that you already finished this essay?" She finally turned to look at him, as she gestures towards her paper.

"Of course I did," Remus copies, as Isabella finishes her last inch of parchment.

"Well, so have I!" Isabella declares proudly, as she drops her quill and parchment of the soft, moist grass below her.

Isabella loved these meetings with Remus. He always seemed like the one person who actually understood anything about her. He knew her secret, he knew she wasn't evil and he knew she didn't belong in Slytherin. Her brothers rarely noticed that they hung out together and suspected that they were only working on a homework assignment if they were together, though her brothers still were not happy about it.

Suddenly Remus and Isabella heard footsteps racing up behind them and she silently prayed they were not Slytherins. Soon they could hear voices, as the two of them turned around to be greeted by three boys.

"There you are Remus! We've been looking all over for you!" the tallest of the three stated, as he ruffled his messy, black hair.

"Let me guess," Remus replied in a mix between frustration and amusement, "you need help with the potions essay?" He rolled his eyes at his irresponsible friends.

"Well, yeah!" replied the next tallest, Sirius; everyone seemed to be ignoring Isabella's presence for the moment and she hoped it stayed that way.

"Why are you here?" asked the shortest meanly, as everyone seemed to notice Isabella for the first time. _'Damn, why did Peter have to notice me?'_ thought Isabella as she attempted to give the boys a smile.

"Oh, well actually, she was here first. I had just come over to say 'hi' to her," answered Remus, coming to her defense. Isabella lightly thanked him, by putting a hand on his shoulder for a mere instant.

"Why would you do that?" Sirius asked coldly, glaring at Isabella. "Why would you want to come over and say 'hi' to this evil Slytherin? Can't you see that she is just like the rest of her family; evil, cold-hearted, pureblood-fanatic?" His voice was harsh, like a slap in the face on Isabella's soft, pale cheek.

She fought back tears, as Remus tried to come to her rescue again. "SIRIUS! What an awful thing to say! You don't know—"

But Isabella cut him off. In a small, quiet voice that was almost inaudible by the boys around her, Isabella looked straight into Sirius' eyes and said simply, "I'm not as brave as you."

"Well of course you aren't, you weren't put in Gryffindor for a reason, you know," James said, almost jokingly as he once again ruffled his own hair.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter stayed silent, just staring at her, surprised by her soft reaction to Sirius' harsh yelling. Isabella turned to face James and just looked at him for a moment, her face full of emotion, before she turned back to Sirius and continued.

"Sirius," she tried, unsure if she should call him by his first name. When he didn't respond, she continued, "I'm not as brave as you. I cannot stand up against my family like you did. I cannot rebel like you did. I can't do what I know is truly right." Her voice was still soft, gentle, but afraid; very afraid. A few tears drifted down her cheeks as she looked at the ground in shame.

"Of course you can't rebel like I did. Why would you want to go against your family and ruin your perfect life?" His voice was still harsh, but not quite as much as before. He watched her as she slowly raised her head and faced him once again.

"You think my life is perfect? You think I like watching my family speak of how 'dirty' and 'low' half-bloods, muggle-borns, and blood-traitors are? Do you think I like knowing that in a few years my brothers are going to become Death-Eaters and kill and torture innocent people? Do you think I want them to force me to marry some idiot with the same beliefs? Do you honesty think I want any of this?" Her voice was louder, but still soft, her frustration and sadness over taking her as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Well," Sirius began, "yeah…"

"Isabella?" A voice called from twenty-five yards away. Isabella looked up to find her brothers and several other Slytherins running towards them. _'Oh great,'_ she thought, as she quickly wiped away the tears on her face.

"Ella," another voice said, as the group approached them. "What are you doing with these guys?" It was her twin brother.

"I think the better question is, what the hell are you Gryffindorks doing to my sister?" Rodolphus voice was filled with anger as he drew out his wand and pointed it at the group in front of him. The other Slytherins followed suit, drawing out their own wands as well.

Isabella quickly gathered up her books and stuffed it into her bag, before putting it on her shoulder and standing up. She walked over to her brother, Rodolphus, and pulled on the sleeve of his robe. "Please Rod, can we just go? Nothing was going on; they were just helping me with my homework." She looked into his eyes and he looked back down at her, as if questioning the truth behind her statement.

"Helping you with your homework?" he echoed. "I highly doubt that."

"Come on, Rodolphus, let's teach them a lesson," Lucius stated as he continued to point his wand at James. He smirked as he watched the other group of boys draw out their own wands as well

"Ella, you were crying; I can still see the tears in your eyes. I think we need to teach these jerks a lesson," Rabastan stated as he held his wand, pointing it at Sirius.

"No, I was just really frustrated over this potions essay. It had nothing to do with them," Isabella replied, as she once again tugged on Rodolphus' robes.

"First off, you would never stress over potions—it's your best subject. Second, why are you defending them, Ella?" Rodolphus asked her, carefully observing her as he towered over her small self.

"Please," she pleaded and Rodolphus finally nodded his head.

"Okay guys, let's just go. We will deal with this lot later," his voice commanded.

"But—" Avery tried, desperate for some fighting.

"Don't question me, Avery. Let's go."

Slowly the group of Slytherins withdrew their wands and they turned around, leaving the Gryffindors behind. Rodolphus and Rabstan stood on either side of Isabella, with the other Slytherins trailing behind them.

"What the hell was that girl talking about?" Sirius asked, looking at his buddies. "What does she mean she doesn't want 'any of that'?"

His friends just looked at him, as they two headed up to the castle.

Thanks for reading! and please review!!

I'll try to get the next chapter out when I can, hopefully it will be soon though!


End file.
